Rodan (MonsterVerse)
Rodan (ラドン Radon?) of the MonsterVerse, also dubbed Titanus Rodan, is a prehistoric flying reptile daikaiju created by Legendary Pictures that appears in the 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters ''as the secondary antagonist. Name Rodan's original name, 'Radon', is based on 'Pteranodon'. The spelling of Radon in Japanese also corresponds to the name of Ladon, the dragon-like monster represented in Greek Mythology. Design Appearance This incarnation of Rodan has a larger wingspan compared to any of his interpretations, with a fiery glow coating the bottom edge. His physique and general appearance bear a strong resemblance to a bird of prey, with dark-red skin, a v-split crest with the ends curling inward. He lacks teeth, much like the Showa and Millenium incarnations, though his beak has a serrated look to it, giving the illusion of teeth. He retains the spade-shaped tail from his 1956, Showa, and 2004 incarnations. His eyes are yellow and rather cat-like. He still retains spikes on his chest, though, compared to other incarnations, they are smaller and less defined. Portrayal Rodan is portrayed through CGI. Roar Rodan's roar is more akin to a screech or a scream, and is quite different from the roars of his previous incarnations. Personality Rodan possesses an aggressive nature. He is seen destroying jets and other aircraft that fly near him, but whether this is done out of defense or pure malice is debatable. It is revealed that Rodan's allegiance is to the Alpha Titan, regardless of the latter's intentions. When Ghidorah overpowers Rodan and seemingly had Godzilla killed, Rodan acknowledges Ghidorah as the new Alpha Titan and follows him no matter what. Rodan aids Ghidorah in his battle against Godzilla by fighting Mothra, only to be incapacitated when Mothra stabs him with her stinger. Upon seeing Godzilla destroying Ghidorah, Rodan acknowledges the former as the new Alpha Titan by being the first to bow down to him. In ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Rodan is lying dormant in a Monarch facility located in a volcano until Emma Russell and the rest of Alan Jonah's eco-terrorist group deactivate the containment grid and use the ORCA to awaken him, causing the volcano to erupt. Monarch fighter jets attack Rodan in an attempt to lure him to Monster Zero. Rodan gives chase and levels a nearby city with the sonic waves caused by the flapping of his wings. Rodan destroys the majority of the squadron, save for the USS Argo, which leads him to Monster Zero. The two Titans briefly battle in the middle of the storm created by Monster Zero, with the three-headed dragon gaining the upper hand and sending Rodan plummeting into the sea. Rodan escapes the area before the Oxygen Destroyer is detonated, and is seen bowing to Monster Zero (now dubbed Ghidorah by Monarch) while it is perched atop the Isla de Mara volcano, acknowledging the new Titan as the Alpha. Rodan accompanies Ghidorah as it builds a roost in Washington DC, where he engages with Monarch in another aerial dogfight. When Madison Russell activates the ORCA in Boston, attracting the attention of Ghidorah, Rodan follows the Alpha Titan. In Boston, Rodan engages Mothra in battle, where she is pinned to a building. As Rodan attempts to kill Mothra, she stabs him through the left shoulder, incapacitating him for the duration of the battle between Godzilla and Ghidorah. After Godzilla kills Ghidorah and is acknowledged by the other Titans as the Alpha among them, Rodan approaches Godzilla and bows before him. News clippings during the credits reveal that Rodan has flown to and made a nest in a volcano north of Fiji. Abilities Bio-volcanic Nature Rodan possesses an internal volcanic combustion system, causing him to radiate heat, the temperature of which can reach up to 1200°C. Cyclonic Drift Streams When flying at top speed, Rodan's massive wings are powerful enough to create a sonic thunderclap that can level entire cities as he flies overhead. Durability Due to his geothermal armor and size, Rodan is able to completely shrug off bullets from rifles and hibernate inside a dormant volcano for millennia. He can even withstand the full force of Ghidorah's body and Mothra's attacks. Even after Mothra pierced her stinger through his sternum, Rodan was merely incapacitated and managed to recover after a short period of time. Flight Despite being much larger in size, Rodan has a skeletal structure similar to that of a Pteranodon and thus is capable of fast, long-distance flight. Speed Rodan is fast enough to keep up with military fighter jets, the Argo, and to intercept Mothra from attacking Ghidorah. Strength and Combat Rodan uses his beak, talons and wings as his primary weapons. He can easily crush fighter jets with his beak and talons, as well as push other Titans such as Ghidorah and Mothra down from the sky. Rodan can 360° spin mid-flight, using his wings to destroy surrounding fighter jets. Category:Males Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Dragons Category:Friends Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Animals Category:Good-hearted characters Category:Protagonists Category:Guests